


Transitions

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Ok so I started writing one story and realized I needed to give background info so this story grew out if it. Hope you all enjoy it. It is the second installment in the "Caitlin Series". For those that missed the first one (Homecoming) Caitlin is the President's middle daughter. I also made up a few names of people nothing big. All feedback welcomed.

  
Disclaimer: West Wing and its characters are not my property (except for Caitlin), I'm just doing this for fun.  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: If you like this story enough to archive it, I'm honored just put my name and e-mail with it and let me know so I can go look and bask in the glory :)

  
Transitions Part 1

  
July, 2000

Caitlin Bartlet walked out of her room in the residence of the White House and made her way downstairs to the West Wing. Since her return home from England three weeks earlier, she had become a well-known sight in the West Wing but today was different.Today she was not just Caitlin, the President's daughter, she was Caitlin Bartlet the new Senior Staff Project Assistant.

Ok so they made the position up, but it actually was a good idea and she was probably the only person in the world who could handle it. Who else would be able to work with, better yet put up with every member of the senior staff? Well besides her father.

When she had asked her father for a job, she wasn't sure he would give her one. He wasn't one for nepotism. So he opened it up to his senior staff. He gave them complete control of the situation. No matter what they decided, he wouldn't interfere. Very diplomatice, he wasn't President for no reason.

Leo McGarry didn't voice any opinions. He tried to be an impartial facilitator, in what he knew would become a heated debate. Josh Lyman and Sam Seaborn were excited that she wanted to work with them. The three of them had worked closely during the campaign and they knew her abilities. Toby Zeigler had his reservations, would they really be able to separate the fact that she was the President's daughter? CJ Cregg and Madeline Hampton were mainly concerned with how this would be viewed by the press and how they could spin it to their benefit. In the end her qualifications won out. Caitlin had devoted her college career to politics both national and campus. She smiled as she remembered her interview with the staff:

"Your resume is quite impressive, Miss Bartlet." Josh said taking on a professional air.

"Would you mind explaining your activities during your years in college?" Sam asked following Josh's lead.

Caitlin tried to keep a straight face but they weren't making it easy. "Not at all. I went to The George Washington University for the sole reason of being in DC, to be surrounded by politics. I involved myself in campus politics first. I applied for and won a Freshman Senate Seat in the Student Association, the student government on campus. In the national scene I worked on the Hill in Senator Gillis' office."

"Senator James Gillis?" CJ asked.

"Yes"

"He's a Republican" CJ continued.

"Yes he is. He is also a senator from New Hampshire, my home state and a friend of my father's. I wanted to work for a representative from new Hampshire and I preferred the Senate. His office was the only of the two hiring interns." She paused. "I respect Senator Gillis and learned a lot from him from my two years of employment with him."

"Go on Caitlin" Leo instructed, knowing her past employment was going to bother some of them, but also realizing there was no reason for it.

"My sophomore year I continued to work for the Senator and I also served once again in the Student Association Senate as an Undergrad-at-large Senator."

"You weren't kidding when you said you preferred the Senate." Sam said.

Caitlin smiled. "I like a certain amount of symmetry in my life. Which continued my junior year. I moved into the Executive branch in both realms. Senator Gillis recommended me for a job in the Communications Office of the White House under President Hammond."

"Also a Republican." Toby interrupted.

Caitlin continued ignoring the jibe. "I worked under the Communications Director as a Project/Research Assistant. Since this job took up most of my time, I decreased my involvement in the Student Association by serving as Assistant Vice President of Undergraduate Policy."

"Now I see you only worked in the White House for one year. Was that because of the obvious reason that Republicans are horrible people to work for?" Josh asked his face as serious as he could manage.

"No" Caitlin said giving Josh a disapproving look. "The spring of my junior year I ran for the Presidency of the Student Association and I won. My senior year I devoted all of my time to that office."

"So that marked the end to your involvement in national politics?" CJ asked getting involved in the role playing game. They all knew the answer but this was kinda fun.

"No, during Spring Break my senior year and the months following my graduation I worked on a Democratic Presidential Campaign." Caitlin said in all seriousness.

"Anyone we know?" Toby asked dryly.

"Ok that's enough." Leo said tired of this playing around.

"Look everyone. Politics is my life. You all know that. I grew up in the political realm and became very passionate about it. I want to work in the White House. The first time I did was to get experience. This time it is to serve with my father and all of you. I don't plan on getting a free ride or figurehead position. I want a job that I can really get my hands dirty with. I am an intelligent, fast learner and hard worker. I will not use my position as the President's daughter for any special treatment. if you decide not to hire me, then I accept that. I will be disappointed but I will find another job, probably one that will pay me more too." Caitlin finished her speech with a smile.

"Thank you Cailtin." Leo said standing, signaling the end of the interview.

Caitlin never found out what they discussed after she left the room, but they did create a position for her so that's all that really matters.

Now she arrived at Josh's office for her first day. She knew this position entailed her to be a floater. To work for whichever Senior Staff member had a special project they needed help with. Today, she began with Josh.

"Thank God you're here." Josh said when he saw Caitlin approaching. "Your father's new aggressive approach to everything is invigorating but it's also a pain in the ass." He handed her a pile of folders. "I need you to research the historical significance and possible consequences of an amendment on voluntary school prayer. A little birdy told us this may be hitting the House floor soon."

"You got it Boss." Caitlin said smiling.

"There's a desk over there. Donna and Jean can help you with anything you need. Once you're done, I need a copy and bring one to Toby who will have the next step in this grueling process." Josh instructed before he rushed off towards Leo's office.

Caitlin dove right into her assignment and her day was indeed grueling, but it did go fast and by the end, the staff members were well prepared for any amendment on school prayer that might be presented.

"To celebrate your first day, we are taking you out to dinner." Josh told Caitlin that evening.

"Oh yeah? Who's we?"

"Me, Sam, Donna, Toby and CJ."

"Toby's coming too? I didn't think he knew how to socialize."

"Yeah I was shocked by that one too." Josh said putting his arm around Caitlin and leading her towards the exit.

"Well, anyway it sounds great. I'm starving."

  
I promise it picks up and gets better in the next parts. -Amanda 

  

****  



End file.
